


Things

by elsmaster



Category: DOGS - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsmaster/pseuds/elsmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything is gunpowder, splinters, bullets and blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things

and everything is gunpowder, splinters, bullets and blood; running, hiding, aiming, dodging. Hit and bruise and bleed and heal. A heartbeat you can hear drumming in your ears, chest, feet, eye(s). Things. Plenty of things. Small things that make bigger things when put together; bigger things that end up being so big it hurts to think about it, let alone understand.

And then you’re out of ammo, everyone who needs to be dead is and the bigger things shatter into those smaller things you don’t even notice; and lighter flicks and everything is like it was before, except for a few people and that crow that thought it best to take the easy way out and fly through a shower of bullets.

Then rain. First one in a while but just as toxic as before. The smoke settles, smells fade. Just the presence of someone familiar somewhere close, soothing, but fuck if you’ll ever say it out loud.

He says something smart and you reply with sarcasm, say fuck and shit. You laugh and he laughs, and then you grin and drop your cigarette on the ground.

Like it was before.


End file.
